


the strawberry jam debacle

by jyanie



Series: strawberries and cream [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: A lot of strawberries, Friendship, Hyuken - platonic, Multi, Strawberries, aaah this is my first time i still dont know how to tag, hakyeon is present vv briefly at the end, hyuken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyanie/pseuds/jyanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when vixx and strawberries meet.</p><p>    - a series of vixx drabbles having to do with strawberries.</p><p>1. hyuk finds himself smittened with someone who sells strawberry jam with their grandmother, and drags jaehwan along with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the strawberry jam debacle

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!
> 
> this is my first time writing and posting something like this online, so sorry if none of it makes sense lmao
> 
> enjoy!

an au in which hyuken creep you out whilst in the local market but you're just a poor soul that's trying to help their grandmother sell strawberry jam

-

"hyung! remember that really cute person i told you about that i saw in the cafeteria?" the long limbed man-boy said as he climbed over the small couch, where a slightly smaller man-boy sat, hunched over notes written in an undecipherable language (it was english but hyuk was never good at it in high school).

"ah, the one you've been stalking for the past week. did you finally track them down-" his snide remark was interrupted by his younger counterpart groaning as he slid down the couch.  
"no, i wasn't stalking them. i just thought they were really cute, that's all." he said, shrugging as if it were no big deal (it really was), "anyway, that's not the point, i finally- hyung. are you asleep? hyung!"

the blonde next to him sat up straight, startled by hyuk's sudden change in volume. "no, well, not anymore," he rubbed at his eyes under his round glasses, "you scared the tiredness out of me."

"jaehwan-hyung! this is no time to be sleeping! listen, i found out that today they'll be at the market helping a relative."

jaehwan took off his glasses and ran his hand through his hair, feeling exasperated at his friend's hopelessness but humoured at the same time. "and who told you this?" he asked, but gets ignored as hyuk began to "curiously" look at the papers scattered on the coffee table, fully knowing that they both knew that he had no idea what they said.

"i have my sources," he said, turning to jaehwan and putting the papers down as jaehwan scoffed and stared at him with a mix of incredulousness and amazement, "but that's not the point. put on some actual pants, because we're going to go and buy some strawberry jam."

and that's where it all started to go downhill.

-

"where exactly did you say they were? i mean i-" jaehwan's mouth was hit by hyuk's palm and he was dragged behind an empty stall.  
"hyung," hyuk whispered, "over there by the strawberry jam booth." jaehwan peered over the edge of the stall, receiving weird looks from people passing by, and chuckled.

"honestly, hyuk. i understand that you're into older people but i think that lady is a _bit_ over her expiration date-"  
he was again interrupted by hyuk jabbing him in the rib with his bony elbows.  
"hyung!1!! the young one!" he feigned offense, "what do you take me for? i know i said that i needed a rich sugar daddy/mommy but i wasn't that serious."

jaehwan looked over the edge again, adjusting his glasses. his lips parted and his ears started to turn red. he sat back down, turning to his hopeful young roommate, "wow. when you said they were cute, you really weren't joking." hyuk felt a sense of pride (and perhaps a bit of jealousy) rise within him.

"now you see why exactly i have to talk to them. and get their number too." jaehwan nodded. "yes yes, i see i see. now what are we waiting for," he jumped up, scaring a small child walking by, "let's go meet them!"

hyuk stood up, brushing off his pants and turned to jaehwan. "let's go."

-

you stood at the small stall, simultaneously scrolling through your phone and looking through the crowd for potential customers, when suddenly, you felt a tall but lanky presence in front of you. you looked up from the screen and found two guys, around college student age, with grins on their faces that left you feeling a bit unsettled. _unlikely customers_ , you noted as you scanned their smiling faces, _but quite attractive. maybe this day won't be too boring after all._

the tallest one (mind you, there wasn't too much of a height difference) introduced himself first, "hi! i'm hyuk, what's yours?"  
a confused look spread across your face, for it was quite unusual for customers to introduce themselves.  
"good afternoon, my name is y/n," you said, bowing slightly, "would you like to buy some strawberry jam-" you were interrupted by the shorter blonde.  
"hello y/n-ssi, i'm jaehwan! its nice to meet you." he winked at you, causing you to look down immediately as you felt your face starting to heat up. hyuk glared at jaehwan, feeling jealousy rise within him.

"yes! i don't know if you're aware but we go to school together," hyuk interrupted, searching your face for any sign of recognition, "we don't share any classes but i'm friends with your deskmate, hakyeon?"

your eyes widened as you realised who he was. "oh, i see. you're hakyeon's friend? the cute and tall one that bosses him around? yeah, he's told me quite a bit about you."

you noticed that the tips of hyuk's ears reddened and immediately thought that you shouldn't have mentioned the bossy part. _oh crap, if hakyeon finds out what i told him, he'll never help me sleep in class agai-_

your thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind the two tall guys in front of you. reaching over the stall, you motioned them to move out the way, and greeted the old lady in front of you.

"good afternoon miss, would you like to buy some jam?" she looked at you and at the two boys standing by her sides, and with a look of slight anxiety onher face, she shook her head and said no thanks, hurrying away with her bag clutched in her hand.

you looked at hyuk and then at jaehwan, realising what had happened. the two were dressed all in black with a snapback on hyuk's head, and both wore stoic expressions on their faces. then it became more apparent that people headed towards your little stall appeared to have "changed" their minds last minute.

you sighed and looked at them "ok, enough of the small talk, if you could kindly leave, that would be great seeing how it doesn't seem like you'll be buying anything."

jaehwan gasped, surprising you and breaking hyuk out of his trance (he couldn't stop thinking about how cute you looked when you were frustrated). "first of all, i haven't said anything because loverboy over here was trying to chat you up. and secondly, i do plan on buying some jam, thank you very much." you blinked, still processing the "chatting you up" part of jaehwan's mini rant, whilst hyuk glared daggers into his hyung, looking just about ready to strangle him.

"um... ok then. how many jars would you like?" he looked around, mentally counting the jars and looking at the board of prices.

"how about-"  
"all of them! we would like all of them." you and jaehwan looked at hyuk, eyes wide in horror and disbelief on your part.

"sanghyuk! how are we going to afford over 20 jars of jam? and not to mention hakyeon hyung will kill us-" hyuk interrupted him once again with a jab in the rib.  
"don't worry hyung," he whispered, "it's all a part of my plan."

"i mean, we've been holding up business for you and judging by the fact that jaehwan hyung finished all of your samples, it tastes good so why not?" he said, acting as if it wasn't too much a big deal (whilst internally he was worrying because there goes his grocery money for the week and can humans even live off strawberry jam for that long).

 _money is money, i suppose_ , you thought, shrugging, _at least this way i won't have to stay here for too long_. "ok, you got yourself a deal. but, how exactly are you going to carry all of them home? i could get someone to deliver them to you, but i don't have a way of getting ahold of you." hyuk smirked, reaching the realization that his master plan has finally worked out.

" _well, i guess we'd have exchange numbers then."_

-

“han sanghyuk! I can’t believe you!”  
the tall boy ran through the hallway and into the kitchen, his eyes met by several jars of strawberry jam on the small counter.

“hyung, i can explain. they are from your cute deskmate, i met them yesterday-”

“yes, i realised that! but did you seriously have to buy all of the jam? when they told me in class, i thought they were joking but apparently not!” hakyeon shook his head and sighed. “look, the jam doesn’t even taste that good.”

jaehwan jumped up from the couch and gasped in time with hyuk.

“HOW DARE YOU!”

 


End file.
